


a midnight exchange

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Riding, Size Difference, Stranger Sex, Titan Lucas, fairy renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 07:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: Xuxi is a big titan and Renjun is a pretty little fairy he comes across in the woods in the middle of the night—except he’s fingering himself.





	a midnight exchange

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on twitter

Xuxi is a big titan and Renjun is a pretty little fairy he comes across in the woods in the middle of the night—except he’s fingering himself. 

He’s four fingers deep in himself and whining and writhing in this grassy patch, all twinkly and pretty under the moonlight and Xuxi has to just stand behind a tree and watch him for a while because he can’t take his eyes off him and his tiny frame being overcome by pleasure. The night makes it dark, but his body is glowing from the magic that runs under his milky skin. It puts the titan in a trance. 

Xuxi feels himself growing hard at the sight of this fairy’s naked body covered in sweat from his own exertion and mewling as he fucks himself with his tiny hand. His little cock twitches and glows an angry red where it rests on his stomach. Xuxi grows dizzy at the sight of him and doesn’t even realize when he had started creeping closer to get a better look. 

Renjun is so absorbed in his own tightness, eyes clenched shut, that he doesn’t even notice a huge titan with a tent in his pants is approaching him until a twig snaps under Xuxi’s foot just as he’s about to cum untouched all over himself and his hand freezes, mouth still hanging open in a choked moan. He whimpers at the ceasing of his own ministrations.

Xuxi freezes too, hands held up in front of him in a show of meaning no harm to the small creature.

“Sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to... intrude. Please get back to what you were doing,” he says before he turns on his heel to leave, but Renjun stops him with a mewl.

“H-hold on,” Renjun calls out, hand slowly starting to thrust into himself again, too drunk on the feeling to stop for any longer. 

“Don’t you, _ ngh_, don’t you want a little help with that, titan?” The fairy’s voice is twinkly, yet sultry and Xuxi already knows he’s talking about the obvious hard-on he’s sporting. 

“You help me, and I’ll help you,” he offers, voice high.

It’s a well known fact that fairies are tricksters. Chances are, this fairy has no intention of helping him. Xuxi already knows he will be left high and dry after he helps the fairy get off, but the promise of getting to fondle the mystical creature at all is ever so alluring to him. Before he knows it he’s kneeling on the forest floor before the fairy whose legs are spread wide. His hole is slick and stretched out, yet still so tiny, puckering and pink. 

Xuxi circles the rim with his finger and the fairy whimpers, wriggling his hips around to get him inside faster. That is all the motivation that Xuxi needs to finally plunges his finger into his heat, amazed at how tight it is and how he can feel his every muscle clench around his digit.

Renjun lets out a shaky sigh as the titan’s finger starts thrusting in and out of him, so thick it nearly fills him up. When he adds a second, Renjun’s back arches off the forest floor. The stretch of just two of the fingers is enough to make him start crying, begging for release. Xuxi can only stare at the fairy’s pretty flushed face as twinkly tears drip from his eyes and the veins on his neck protrude. The little noises he makes aren’t anything to disregard either, moans high and melodic, so loud there’s no doubt in Xuxi’s mind he is waking the entire sleeping forest.

“More, more, faster,” he pleads between his moans, his voice growing hoarse. Xuxi humors him by shoving his two fingers in hard, all the way to the knuckle, and crooking them. It’s pure money watching the way the fairy’s petite frame convulse with pleasure, and how his eyes roll back into his skull. 

The precum beading at the angry red head of his minuscule cock is pearly, almost shimmery. With his other hand, Xuxi reaches out with his thumb and smears the sticky fluid over the head, and that’s all it takes for the fairy to fall apart. His walls spasm around Xuxi’s fingers deliciously as he cums in ribbons, chest arching up prettily, mouth letting out a throaty cry. 

His precum is iridescent, but his actual seed sparkles like some kind of magic. It lands all over the fairy’s flushed and heaving chest as Xuxi continues to shallowly thrust his fingers into his fluttering hole, milking him dry. 

Renjun lies there quaking, hands fisted in the grass beneath him as he attempts to catch his breath. The giant above him has reluctantly removed his fingers from him, to which Renjun had whimpered but allowed him to do. Now the titan hovers over him, his massive erection almost ominous. This is usually the part where he vanishes, leaving his partners hard and confused, but his orgasm had come too hard, his body too weak from exhaustion to use any type of magic. Even a simple jinx from him to knock the titan out would be difficult for a man this large.

“We had a deal, fairy,” the titan reminds him, voice deep and low as it breaks him out of his contemplation. His voice is quiet, and yet he can feel all the vibrations of every word. It brings a wave of chills raking over Renjun’s body.

Without wasting another moment that the fairy could be using to plot against him, he pulls down his pants and out springs his cock, thick and fleshy and the size of Renjun’s thigh. Renjun isn’t entirely sure if he’s scared or turned on or both. 

“Y-you’ll never fit inside me, you giant! It’s too big!” he cries out as Xuxi starts pumping himself to full hardness. 

“Who said anything about getting inside you, pet?”

Xuxi grabs both the fairy’s still trembling legs by the bend of his knees with each of his hands and brings them together. Renjun cries out at the sudden manhandling. 

At this angle Xuxi can still see the fairy’s tiny pink hole and mourns the loss of being able to fuck him, but this would have to do. The fairy’s limbs are so small he can hold his legs together with one hand as he lines himself up.

“A-ah!” Renjun mewls as the titan’s giant cock slowly pushes through his thighs, rubbing against his own soft cock. He’s so sensitive from cumming it’s almost painful, bringing more tears to his eyes. 

“P-please, it’s too much,” he sobs, hands finding the titan’s bicep to brace himself. 

“Just relax, fairy,” Xuxi says as he pushes all the way through to the base, his balls hitting the fairy’s pert ass and the head of his cock reaching all the way to the bottom of the fairy’s sternum where his cum still glistens and shines. 

Curious, Xuxi dips his head down and laps up some of the sparkling fluid and is pleasantly surprised. Firstly, at the fairy’s gasp and the tightening of his grip around his bicep when he licks over a hard nipple, secondly, at the sickeningly sweet taste of him. It coats his tongue like honey and he is instantly addicted to his flavor. He licks up the remainders of cum on the fairy’s chest as he starts grinding into him and the fairy weeps at the onslaught of stimulation. 

Renjun is starting to get hard again, and he just knows the titan can feel his hardening cock against his own from how he smirks onto his skin. Once he’s done licking him clean, he straightens up and grabs hold of Renjun’s legs again.

“Hold tight,” he demands. Renjun isn’t one for taking orders, but he obliges to him easily. 

He presses his thighs tightly together around the massive length between them as it begins thrusting and squishing his own tiny cock between it and his stomach. Renjun can’t help but start moaning again, cries echoing off the trees surrounding them. He feels dirty under their scrutiny, knows the spirit of the forest is scorning him more and more with each thrust of the titan’s hips. But still, he can’t find it in him to cease chasing after his high, his own hips gyrating up to create more friction between them.

“Please, please, please,” he babbles and begs but isn’t sure what for. He just wants and craves and needs. Thankfully, the titan seems to understand, or perhaps just want the same for himself as well as he picks up on his speed. 

Renjun’s body is being pushed up with every thrust, the skin on his back likely to get a burn from the way it’s rubbing against the grass, his legs are slowly losing strength and his throat has long since gone dry from his moaning, and yet he can’t get enough of this feeling. 

“Gonna cum,” the titan groans as he pistons his hips impossibly faster. Renjun watches carefully as the cock between his legs twitches and then spills. His cum is plentiful, thick and white and goopy, and it covers all of Renjun’s heaving chest as he rides out his orgasm, still thrusting through his legs. 

The sticky feeling of the titan’s hot cum on his chest and his thick girth still creating that delicious friction against his already sensitive cock is enough to make Renjun cream himself again, all over himself, adding to the mix. Their cum looks like a milky concoction. Xuxi, already having had a taste of the fairy’s honey cum, is more than happy to lick him clean again. The fairy is much too spent to protest, or even react aside from mewling quietly when Xuxi sucks a little too hard on skin that’s too sensitive. 

Once he’s done and straights up to admire his work, he notices the fairy has knocked out, his golden hair fanned out beneath his head and his cheeks dusted pink. Careful not to disturb him, he curls around his petite frame and falls asleep too. 

When he comes to, the sun has risen, a patch of open foliage allowing it to shine onto his face. He grumbles as he attempts to block it with his hand, only to find that he cannot move his hands. 

Opening his eyes, he finds the fairy from the night before still naked and now kneeling in front of him. He also observes that his arms are wrapped around the trunk of a tree, his now naked back pressing up against it almost uncomfortably as his wrists are bound together on the other side of it.

“What is the meaning of this, fairy?” he yells, not so much angry as he is disoriented.

The fairy doesn’t seem hostile. In fact, he looks rather bashful, cheeks cherry red and eyes cast down.

“I… I wanted to thank you for making me feel so good,” he murmurs, finally looking up and meeting Xuxi’s gaze. He gulps before crawling closer to the titan, right between his outstretched legs where his cock lays soft.

“Why the restraints then?” he wonders aloud. 

“So you don’t get any funny ideas that I’m not in on.”

Renjun has really never seen a cock so big before, has never even met a titan in real life, but it is much better than the tales he overhears. It’s so thick, he needs both hands to wrap around it, and the titan huffs when he does.

He strokes him slow, and his breath catches in his throat when he starts feeling it come alive in his palms. It grows bigger as the titan gets harder, huffing and puffing, biceps flexing as he fights against the restraints. Then Renjun dips his head down, tongue darting out to give the head of the angry cock a timid lick. The titan gasps and Renjun continues.

The cock is so large, he can only just manage to get the entire head in his mouth, slurping and suckling at it messily as his hands continue to tug on the rest of the length. Once the giant is red faced and moaning freely, he pulls off, a string of his saliva snapping as he emerges.

Xuxi’s cock twitches as he looks at the panting fairy with his flushed face and slobbery chin. His little red cock is hard as well from just taking Xuxi in his mouth.

The fairy mutters something under his breath and Xuxi figures it must be a spell of some kind as the creature’s hand emerges covered in a clear thick fluid. The same hand reaches behind him and rubs at his ass before making its way over to coat Xuxi’s cock.

The fairy then climbs into Xuxi’s lap, straddling him as he takes his cock and pushes it underneath him, in between his spread cheeks and starts circling his hips around. The titan groans at the slide of his cock between his ass. He can even feel the pucker of his asshole when he grinds down.

One of Renjun’s hands braces himself on the titan’s firm thigh, while the other rubs at the head of his cock his ass can’t reach, naturally arching his body up so that he presses close to the giant’s body, trapping his own aching cock between their abdomens. The friction against the titan’s hot skin is delectable, and he can tell the slippery heat between his cheeks is making the other man feel good too as he watches him struggle against his constraints and his hips grind up to feel more of Renjun.

With the fairy’s nimble hand twisting at the head of his cock, thumbing over the slit repeatedly, it doesn’t take long for Xuxi’s balls to constrict, for his hot seed to spurt all over Renjun’s hand and onto the grass beneath them. He comes with a groan, which only makes the fairy start riding him faster, desperate to achieve his own orgasm. He comes shortly after, glittering cum painting both their chests before he collapses onto Xuxi hands on his broad shoulders.

“Hey,” he says to the fairy after a few minutes have passed and their cum has begun drying. “Can you… untie me now?”

The fairy doesn’t even bother looking up at him, only settling himself further into him, pressing their bodies together even closer.

“Just a few more minutes, titan.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
